The quality assurance of the consistency of radiation treatment delivery with the prescription is a continual concern, locally as well as nationally. The ROB employs graticules projecting onto all simulator films and all corresponding portfilms. A project has been started to overlay the quality of information, as well as to decrease the volume of documentation to be retained. The system should be of great interest to inter-institutional studies as well. The project has been on hold until recently because of delays in acquisition of essential hardware due to lack of funds.